My Name Is Sugar, And I'm From The Future
by LA Made Me
Summary: "Sugar is the Brittana baby who travelled from the future to see her mothers as teenagers." What happens when Sugar stumbles on her mother's time machine?
1. The Time Machine

**A/N: So there is this headcanon going around on Tumblr, saying that Sugar is the Brittana baby who travelled from the future to see her mothers as teenagers... I couldn't help myself but write something about it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Brittany's Time Machine<strong>

Sugar is 5 when she first stumbles on Brittany's time machine.

"Mom, what is it?" she says, opening her eyes wide and making a move to touch the iron device.

"No honey, _don't touch_!" Brittany shouts.

Brittany never yells at her daughter, and this latter is so surprised that she quickly removes her hand from the strange iron box and starts crying. Brittany feels guilt rise in her chest, and takes her daughter in her arms.

"I'm sorry baby, I just don't want you to get hurt…" she says, trying to comfort the crying little girl.

"But… What is it?"

Brittany considers the question, not knowing if she can answer honestly. What if it only deepened her curiosity? What if she decided to try it someday? What if… But looking into the deep brown eyes of her daughter, she can't help but tell the truth.

"It's a time machine, but it's not ready yet. It could be very dangerous, you understand?"

The little girl calms down slowly and nods.

"You have to promise me to never touch it. Ok, honey?"

Sugar nods again, this time solemnly, and extends her pinky to her mother.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Brittany leaves the garage, her daughter still in her arms, not forgetting to lock the door behind her.

She shuffles the key deep into the pocket of her jeans.

_I should be more careful about this._

* * *

><p>Sugar is 17 the second time she finds herself in front of the time machine. She's had a huge fight with Santana; the principal has called again, and Santana has been lecturing her for ten minutes about how she has to stop being so honest with people in high school, because it can only end up badly for her.<p>

"Why? You were an angel when you were in high school, maybe?"

She doesn't miss the guilty look Santana gives Brittany, and it sends her over the edge. After slamming the door behind her, she wanders for a while in the garden. But it's the middle of winter, and wow, it's really cold… She could go back inside, but it would be admitting that her mother was right. And Sugar is a stubborn teenager.

She's leaning against the garage door when it creaks open under her weight; she stumbles in surprise, loses her balance, and falls on the floor. While she gets back up on her feet, she looks around her, a bewildered look on her face. The garage is never open, and it's one of the few mysteries of their family life; every time she has mentioned it to her mothers, they have shrugged it off; Brittany looking away, and Santana laughing that she should worry about something else, because a dusty garage isn't really something she wants to spend time worrying about.

But Sugar doesn't have anything else to do right now, and she starts exploring the garage. It's almost empty, and it doesn't take long for her to find the mysterious iron device. It's a little rusty, but surprisingly, it seems to be in a very good shape. It looks like a huge box, in the shape of a ball; there's a door on the left side, and Sugar opens it.

The inside of the box is quite small, but just big enough for her to fit in. There's an old seat, and she sits there, looking around her with her brow furrowed.

Just in front of her, there's a complex board with numbers, buttons and control sticks. She doesn't understand anything, but on the left side of the board, she spots a blue button with the letters "ON" written on it. When she pushes it, the dusty board lights up, and the door beside her closes and locks itself. She tries to push it but the door is solid, and she can't get to open it. She starts to panic, feeling trapped in the restricted space of the box, and starts hitting the walls, shouting. "Mom! _Mom_! Help me! Get me out of here please, I'm sorry!"

But her voice echoes in the restricted space, and she knows they can't hear her from the house. The garage is too off-centered.

Panic rises in her chest, and Sugar starts shaking uncontrollably. The box is totally closed, and there's no way the air can enter; at this rhythm, she could be dead within minutes. She already feels the air become rarer and rarer around her; she has to get out of here, and she has to do it fast.

She takes a deep breath in order to calm down and looks at the board in front of her, but she doesn't understand anything to the numbers and complicated control sticks and buttons that cover it. She starts to push the "ON" button again, but it doesn't work. She can't see any "OFF" button anywhere on the board.

She loses her temper again, and starts pushing all the buttons, pulling all the control sticks she can, hoping to find one that will open the door.

"Come on, _come on_!"

The box starts shaking, slowly first and then faster and faster; Sugar stops everything and watches, helpless, the lights going on and off as the box shakes uncontrollably now.

_Oh my God… What did I do?_ She thinks, tears filling her eyes as fear rises in her chest.

She doesn't have time to think about her imminent death before a dazzling light forces her to close her eyes.

The box shakes in one final stroke before giving in; Sugar sinks into unconsciousness.

When she opens her eyes again, everything is dark around her. She can't see anything.

_What happened to me? Where am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I just leave it here or write more? I hope you liked it anyway!**


	2. Is This A Dream

**A/N: I had kind of given up on this story because I lacked time, but somehow I felt inspired yesterday and decided to start writing it again. Blame it on Vanessa! It's all her and these Twitter pictures' fault... I have one more chapter ready already, so I guess I'm in for the long ride this time. Hope you like it, and sorry for the delay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Is This A Dream?<strong>

The dark envelops her like a second skin, but Sugar never really liked the dark. Her mothers used to let the hallway lamp on at night before she fell asleep. She shifts uncomfortably, and her shoulder bumps into the wall; she fumbles, trying to figure out where she can be, and her fingers make out the shape of a broom and a bucket. Could she be in a closet? Her fingers search some more, following the curve of the wall until she finally finds something that feels like a door. She slowly opens it and passes her head through it, still sitting on her knees.

She sees hallways, and people walking in it. She gets scared, and closes the door again.

_What's happening to me? Where am I?_

She tries to calm herself, takes a deep breath before opening the door just a little again and peering an eye outside. She conscientiously tries to observe the place, trying to figure out where she can be, trying to find clues like when her moms prepared treasure huntings for her birthdays. She sees boys wearing jackets with a big "M" on it. A banner saying "McKinley High School" hanging on the wall. Cheerleaders wearing the same uniforms she's seen so many times on her moms high school pictures.

For some reason she feels like she's already been here before, and the clues help her figure out why. She's in McKinley, her mothers ex-high school, where they brought her 2 years ago for one of the Glee Club ancient students meeting.

She has absolutely no idea why she ended up here and how, but there's nothing she can do about it.

_Maybe I'm dreaming._

She tries to convince herself that that's what's happening. It's a lot less scary than any other perspectives, and she doesn't want to think about these right now. She's still too shaken up by what happened in her garage just a few minutes ago.

She would stay in the closet if it meant she would be safe, but apparently there's no way she can go back to her old garage. Plus she really, _really_ needs to pee. And anyway, if it's a dream she can do anything she wants to, right?

So she takes a huge inspiration, opens the door and gets on her feet, coming out of the closet. She wanders a little in the hallways, trying to remember where the bathrooms were when she visited two years ago, and finally finds them.

When she gets into one of the stalls, she hears a group of girls entering the bathroom after her, talking loudly, and she can't help but listen to them.

"There's no way Becky Jackson gets to be Cheer Captain this year. I'm betting on Santana."

"Santana Lopez? Yeah, this girl's got what it takes to be captain. But after what she, Brittany and Fabray did last year, I wasn't even sure Sylvester would be willing to take them back, let alone put her as Head Cheerio."

"Well do you see anyone else?" a third voice pipes in. "The girl has power, she knows the job, and she can put off some serious moves. Maybe Brittany Pierce is a better dancer, but she could never hold a squad and Coach Sue knows it."

The girls keep talking but Sugar isn't listening anymore. _Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce._

_This can't be happening. I'm dreaming right? I'm definitely dreaming._

She tries to regain composure and by the time she walks out the door, she feels strong enough to face anything. If her moms are somewhere in this school, she needs to find them.

She thought looking for them would be hard, but somehow she just needs to walk a few steps in the hallway to spot them next to a range of lockers, talking to each other, their pinkies linked between them.

_Oh my God…_

She refrains a little scream, and the need to jump at them and hold them in her arms. Maybe it's a dream, but it's her one chance to finally see what they might have been like in high school, and she doesn't want to miss it. So she discreetly stops next to a locker a few meters away from them, pretending to look at her nails but stealing quick glances at the two girls.

They are the exact replica of her two moms. Only a lot younger. One is blonde, her hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes fixed on the other girl's lips, not listening to her. The smaller girl, with dark hair and a darker complexion, smiles sweetly when she realizes the girl in front of her has lost her train of thoughts, and gives her a little shoulder bump to get her back to reality.

"Britt, you were gone again." She laughs.

"I just really like your lips." The blonde blurts out, and it makes the dark-haired girl blush. She shoots a little glance around her to check the hallways before coming closer to the blonde girl.

"I really like yours too. What do you think about coming to my house after classes and…" she comes closer to the young Brittany and whispers the rest of the sentence in her hear. Sugar can't hear it, but she sees a large smile appear on Brittany's face and it's all she needs to figure out what the young Santana just said.

_Ew, Mom._

The bell rings and the hallways start to clear out, and Sugar sees the two cheerleaders enter into one of the rooms nearby.

She doesn't have anywhere to go, but staying alone in the hallways doesn't sound like the best idea. So she comes back to the janitor's closet – somehow she feels safe in here – and closes the door behind her, sitting on the floor to try to gather her thoughts.

She really wishes she were dreaming, but the succession of events and the way she gets to decide what to do – usually when she dreams, she's dragged along and can't make any decision by herself – make her believe that's it's far from being a dream. She tries to pinch her arm but it doesn't wake her up; it's just painful. She wishes she could understand what has happened to her, but she doesn't. The only thing she knows is that it must have something to do with the horrible iron machine in her garage, the one she almost died into because of the lack of air.

She shivers, and tries to concentrate on happier thoughts. The young Brittany and Santana look so much like her mothers that it's physically painful for her to stay away from them. Apparently they're still secretly dating, if the fearful look on Santana's face and her whispers can be of any indication. If she's stuck in this dream-that-doesn't-feel-like-a-dream, she might as well try to get as many information as she can about them; that could be useful the next time she gets into a fight with them, if she ever wakes up and come back to them.

She sights.

It's funny because it's all she's always wanted, to be able to witness her moms' lives when they were in high school, but somehow it's not as fun as she thought it would be. Somehow she wishes she could come back home, to the older versions of her moms, to hold them close and apologize for being stupid earlier.

But she can't. At least not for now.

The bell rings again and she realizes that she's been sitting in the janitor's closet for an hour. If she wants to get out of here, it's not by hiding here doing nothing that she will succeed. So she gets on her feet, wipes of the dust from her knees, and opens the door again, stepping into the hallways.

People are all heading in the same direction and she dives into the crowd, following them until she ends up in the cafeteria. She doesn't really know what to do, until she spots the young Santana and follows her, trying to look like a normal high school student. After all, even if she's supposed to come from more than 20 years later, high school hasn't changed that much… And she's lucky enough that fashion came back to the oldies, because her clothes don't seem too misplaced. She stops by a trail and starts to fill in a plate with food, listening intently as a boy with a lot of curly hair interviews Santana. It's funny how hard the girl is working to look bitchy and badass, especially knowing how nice she is now. But Sugar has to remember that Santana was scared, and very much in the closet, to know that it's who she used to be.

Sugar spots Brittany from the corner of her eyes, and so does Santana; it's like her whole body is attracted by the blonde Cheerio, like a magnet, and can't do anything to stay away from her. She smiles at her, and her bitchy façade crumbles; the curly boy doesn't exist anymore in her world.

"Hey!" Brittany says.

"Hi!" Santana answers.

They start leaving and Sugar is trying to figure out a way to follow them without being caught, but the curly boy doesn't give up that easily. He follows them, trying to keep in track with their fast pace.

"Brittany! What are your plans for the future?"

Brittany stops and spins around, a bewildered look on her face.

"Wait…" Her voice lowers, and Sugar has to prick up her ears to be able to hear the next words.

"Are you working on a time machine too?"

The curly boy shrugs and leaves; he got the images he wanted. Santana takes Brittany's arm and leads her to a table near the windows.

Sugar hasn't moved since the young Brittany's last words. She's trying to process the new information she's gathered, trying to put the pieces together. She knows her mother sometimes says things without thinking too much about it, but there's something in this sentence that puts her off.

The strange iron box. The girls who look so much like younger versions of her mothers. Who are exactly like the pictures she's seen of them when they were young, and also have the same names. The dream that doesn't feel like a dream. The time machine.

And that's when a very old memory comes back to her; she sees herself, as a little girl, and a strange machine which looks like the one she was in before she woke up in this strange place. She remembers Brittany's terrorized face when she had seen her so close to the machine. And now she also remembers words – her mother's words – and a promise that she broke.

"_It's a time machine, but it's not finished yet. You have to promise me to never touch it, ok?"_

And that's when it hits her.

She's trapped in the past. In a world where she shouldn't be born yet, and where her mothers are still in high school.

_I came back from the future._


End file.
